Before you say I do
by Angel the Neko
Summary: When a certain someone agrees to marry France, America is horrified beyond belief. Worse still: he's the best man! Now he must decide whether to speak out now, or forever hold his peace can he do it before they say 'I do? Genderbend, FrUKUS
1. Wedding

**Konnichiwa! Happy England's birthday! (Had to say it, I'm such a fangirl!) To celebrate, I thought I'd upload the start of this short Fanfiction. I think the pairing is what you'd call a FrUKUS. Hehe, it's such a funny name.**_  
_

**This includes fem!England, but she's the only genderbent one. I felt it would work so much better with a girl. A guy wouldn't be able to pull off some of the scenes in this thing. Also in case you're new, the name used for female England originally belongs to the creative genius escritoria. I've just gotten so used to using it. You know, Britain- Britain-ny? Brittany Kirkland!**

**Just to help you guys out, the normal italics are generally England's thoughts and the ones in bold italics are America's. Most of this story will be from America's point of view anyway. So without further ado, let's begin!**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

_There's no other alternative. No way around it. From here on in, all my attempts to pursue him shall cease, I don't want to be unfaithful or I'll risk losing this. I'm so sorry. At least you'll be free of my annoying attempts to get you to like me._

_Alfred, I'm sorry._

Having no other alternative, the young Englishwoman approached the dreaded chateau and reluctantly knocked upon the door. A young French maid answered the door, saying 'Oui?' and popping her head around the door to see who it was.

"Ah, mademoiselle Angleterre! Come right in." She opened the door wide.

She slowly walked in, dreading what would happen inside and she wondered if she would ever be able to emerge alive again...

* * *

_**Ah, I just have to see her again! We don't usually get together to talk much but when we do, I always have the time of my life... I like her more every time I see her... But I always feel really embarrassed when I'm the one that's asking her. So I always have to wait until she asks me. But... This time I won't chicken out! I'm the hero after all!**_

_**Brittany Kirkland! I'm coming to see you again!**_

* * *

Dreading every step she took, the Brit proceeded along the hallway, trying her hardest to maintain her cool exterior, the tough outlook of the British Empire but... Inside she was falling apart, hating the very idea of what she was about to do.

The maid gestured to a large and impressive door- presumably belonging to the man she was looking for. She bowed to the green-eyed country politely.

"'Ere we are. You can go straight in." She explained, speaking with a pretty French accent.

"Thanks..." Britt muttered politely.

She left her by the door so that she could go clean the statues that the house owner had displayed in his hallway. The Brit sighed with a sad air about her before reaching to turn the door handle.

She peered in and looked around. There on the sofa with a glass of wine in his hand, lay the long-haired frog that he had been looking for.

"Ah, Angleterre! I 'ope you 'ave come to talk about my... Business deal." The Frog chuckled.

"As a matter of fact Francis, I have."

"Ohohon... On a first name basis are we? Well come in, 'ave a seat."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in America...**_

"Hey Kiku!" Alfred cheered.

"Oh... Konichiwa America-san." Kiku responded.

"Dude, d'you know where Britt is? I've been trying to call her for about an ho-"

Alfred stopped. True, he had been looking for Britt for about an hour but he didn't want to admit that to Kiku because then he'd realise he had feelings for Britt.

"I've been looking for her for a while." Alfred corrected himself.

"Igirisu-san? I think I saw her walking to Furansu-san's house." Kiku told him.

Francis Bonnefoy. Alfred wondered angrily why Britt would ever want to go to his house. He tried to hold his tongue politely around Francis but in truth he really disliked him because he knew that Francis liked Britt. Whether Britt liked Francis back, Alfred wasn't quite sure but he always tried to keep the two apart.

"America-san? Are you still there?" Kiku asked.

Then Alfred realised that he hadn't spoken in a while and that he had to go save Britt from Francis's evil clutches. If that Frog-face got his hands on his Britt then he'd go crazier than Italy did when he sampled British food.

"Sorry Kiku. Gotta go." Alfred said quickly.

Alfred promptly hung up, ran downstairs and out of the door, grabbing his jacket as he went. As he ran off, leaving a trail of dust behind him, he thought about what Francis might be doing to his precious Britt and hoped with all his heart that he'd make it in time.

When he reached the house he was just about out of breath but he still had enough energy to break down the door and speed down the hallway. Finally he reached the door to France's bedroom and he impressively broke that down too.

_**They must be in here. If Francis had Britt coming round then they'd obviously go into the bedroom. Francis... That dirty pervert. If he lays one finger on Britt then I'll-**_

"Ah, l'Amérique. What a nice surprise. Truly, c'est magnifique." Francis smiled.

"Shut up Frenchy! I'm here to-!"

But then America stopped talking for he saw the position Francis and Britt were in. Francis had Britt's hand in his and Britt looked like she was trembling in fear and her expression was very sad. In Francis's spare hand he held a small box. A box small enough for...

_**No...**_

Alfred's eyes trailed up Francis's arm, inwardly hoping that the box in his hand didn't mean what he thought it meant.

_**No it can't be...**_

Then he saw Britt's hand. Upon it was a silver ring with a sapphire stone sparkling inside it. It looked beautiful, but that ring could only mean Alfred's worst nightmare.

Britt had accepted Francis's marriage proposal.

"I came to... Have dinner." Alfred said quickly to avoid suspicion.

"Ah tiring of ze old burgers are we? No worries, I shall cook ze zree of us a delicious French delicacy..."

Francis went on to describe the dish that he would be cooking but Alfred wasn't listening. He was staring at the shining silver ring upon the girl's finger. If he stared hard enough, he could see his own reflection, showing him his sad face.

He looked up at England, who looked just as sad as he did... But why? This marriage between England and France would end her money troubles and there were rumours that Alfred didn't want to believe about the two loving each other secretly. Why did Britt look sad?

"What are you looking at?" Francis asked.

He followed Alfred's direction of his pupils to realise that he was staring at the engagement ring on his fiancée's finger.

"Ah zis?" He laughed, lifting up Britt's hand. "Oui Amérique, it is true. Me and Brittany are going to be married zis Saturday."

_**Brittany? They're on a first name basis now?**_

"I'll be back in a minute, I'll leave you two to chat." Francis smiled.

Francis left the room looking extremely bubbly and happy. Alfred could understand why but what he didn't get was why Britt looked so miserable. The two nations sat in silence, not speaking until Francis came back in. Britt stared at the dish and pushed it away and Alfred, not really wanting to eat after hearing the news, pushed the plate away and left without a word.

_**What's wrong with me...? I just rejected a plate of food... I really am messed up. I really like Britt but... She's getting married to Francis now. I can't change that.**_

Alfred then proceeded home. He stayed in, not answering the phone to anyone despite the fact that it kept ringing several times every few minutes. Alfred just continued to play on his game, hoping to distract himself from the problems in the real world.

* * *

**Sorry if that was a little short, I promise the others will be longer. After all, this is just the prologue. **

**I figured a genderbent England would be better to use because she'd probably go through with the whole wedding ceremony. Arthur would probably just sign a paper and that would take away the whole drama from the thing. I think this fic is a little cheesier than my other ones. So I'd like to apologise in advance.**

**Anyway, review, favourite, alert- whatever _you_ want to do! I'll see you next time!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	2. Dress

**Konnichiwa! Chapter two is finally here! Before we start, I'd just like to say: I do not own Hetalia or the song Work your Magic by Dmitry Koldun. I just wanna hug Belarus for entering that song in Eurovision. It suits America and England so well don't you think? Even if Belarus stabs me to death, I think I'll take the chance in hugging her, or hire Russia to do it...**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

Alfred just lay in bed. Eyes wide open and blanket pulled down revealing his bare chest and loose pyjama shorts imprinted with the American flag. He had spent the whole night playing video games with his alien best friend Tony but his mind was so distracted that he died every time on first person shooters and he lost every time on racing games.

So eventually he just left Tony to it, not even caring if he topped all of Alfred's high scores. He was too mixed up to care about it anyway. The woman he cared about most was getting married to another. How could he not be confused when he thought that Britt hated Francis?

"_Welcome to the night and you will see, you've got the magic power. I am on my way, I keep the key to your tower... You can serve me something really hot, call it love or madness. But you'll get the best of what I've goot~!_"

Alfred sat up in bed as he heard Britt's ringtone begin to ring. It was a song that greatly reminded him of Britt because of her magical ability. It also reminded him of himself, because of the part about the tower, and how he hoped to save Britt one day.

"_Work your magic, I never wanna lose this feeling... I am able and I'm willing- yes I'm willing! Work your magic, you set my beating heart in motion. When you cast your loving potion- loving potion..._"

He picked up the phone and squinted (due to the fact he had no glasses on) at the screen. He could make out the name "Brittany Kirkland" and so, deciding that the temptation was too great to risk, he quickly answered it.

"Hello...?" America mumbled groggily.

"O-oh Alfred! Did I wake you? I can call back later..." Britt's voice called. It sounded so distant over the phone but it still felt like music to Alfred's ears.

"Nah. Couldn't get to sleep anyway. Sup Britt? And why are you callin' so late?" Alfred asked, lightening his tone.

"Well this was the best time I could get in touch with you. Francis wouldn't keep his hands off me. I had to tell him that I was saving myself." Britt explained.

There was a short pause as Alfred sat in wonder, eventually having to voice his question.

"Are you... Saving yourself?" Alfred asked.

There was a long pause filled with what Alfred could only presume to be uncomfortable shifting and, if Alfred didn't know any better, embarrassed blushing. Though it was cute, he didn't want to be the one that put her in this position.

"Sorry, it's not my place to ask. So why did you call?"

"Oh well you know... I was wondering... W-would you mind being my best man? At the wedding I mean...

"Isn't the best man for the groom?"

"Well yes but I have no girls that I want to be my Maid of Honour. You seemed like the best person to have at my side... But I'm asking out of curiosity! It's not like I really want you as a best man..." Britt muttered.

The wedding. Of course. Why else would Britt be calling? Although Alfred hated the fact that Britt was getting married, she was still the girl that he cared for and she was also his best friend so saying no to her was something that he simply couldn't do.

"Sure! That'd be cool! I'll be the bestest best man that there ever was!" Alfred cheered.

Alfred heard Britt giggle, truly the cutest thing and Alfred's most favourite sound in the whole wide world. Well, apart from just her voice on its own.

"Sorry. Just don't get too carried away with your hero business. Tomorrow we'll go and pick my dress okay?"

"Can't wait!"

Then Britt hung up, sending Alfred back into his oddly quiet state, looking forward to tomorrow. Even though it was for the wedding, he couldn't help but become a little excited for his day that he'd get to spend with Britt...

* * *

**Tuesday 9:50AM-**

Alfred ran and ran to the place where he was meant to meet Britt. He was late, as usual. How he was late, he didn't know but he was somehow late by exactly twenty minutes. Britt was standing there, staring at her watch and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Britt! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so late! Don't be mad..." Alfred panted.

"It's fine." Britt sighed.

Alfred was surprised: Britt didn't yell for once. He had expected her to yell, just like she always did but surprisingly, she didn't. Perhaps it was the marriage? _What if... What if she's so happy about the upcoming marriage to France that she's too happy to argue? Does she... Really like France that much?_

"Well that's good..." Alfred smiled weakly. "So, where are we going for this dress?"

"Well there's this one place that I have in mind..." Britt began.

* * *

"Ve~! Ciao Britt!" The Italian beamed.

"Yeah whatever. Ciao." His sibling muttered.

"Good day Feliciano, Lovino. You're acting as sour as ever today." Britt smiled.

"Yeah? Well I really couldn't care less you scone loving bi-"

"And to think you were scared of her a few years back." Alfred laughed as he walked in.

"Oh and the stupid American." Lovino sighed.

"What did you call me?" Alfred yelled.

"Calm down Mr America, Lovino just needs a hug..." Feliciano beamed.

"Enough with your hug therapy and let's just get this over with." Lovino snapped.

So the two Italians went into the back room and emerged after a few minutes with a beautiful pure white wedding dress being carried between them.

"Ve~! Okay Britt! You want to try this on?" Feliciano asked.

* * *

Alfred knocked on the changing room door again, sighing and rolling his eyes in exasperation. He'd been like this for a couple minutes now, and wasn't really the type of person that liked to be kept waiting.

"Come on Britt, show me the dress." Alfred sighed.

In response, out came the muffled cry of: "Never!"

The Italy brothers approached Alfred together, Lovino with his arms folded and glaring at the two nations who were taking so long and Feliciano frowning with concern. The lighter haired Italian placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder and raised himself a little by getting on his tip-toes so that he could talk to the loud American.

"Hey hey Alfred?" Feliciano whispered. "You know that you're not allowed to see the dress right?"

"What? Why not?" Alfred snapped.

"Well..." Feliciano began, shrinking back in fear as Lovino placed his hands defensively on his brothers shoulders. "The groom's not meant to see the bride's dress before the wedding. I thought you knew that?"

Alfred blushed and began to panic. "Oh no no! You've got it all wrong! I'm her best maid of honour thingy. I'm not the groom!"

"Ve~? But you make such a cute-"

Then Feliciano was elbowed in the stomach by his harsher brother, signalling him to stop. Alfred wanted to question the foul-mouthed Italian, but then the heavenly voice of his British angel called out from the changing room.

"Pfft! As if I'd ever follow that silly tradition anyway!"

"It's also kind of a tradition that I need to help you, but you're not following that one either." Alfred smirked.

"...Okay I'm coming out now. But make one stupid comment and I'll beat you up faster than you can say Britannia fist." She explained.

Then she emerged making Alfred gasp, Feliciano clap and Lovino turn away with embarrassment. Her beautiful blonde hair was down, even when it was usually in pigtails. Her dress had no straps or sleeves and clung nicely to her chest. The bottom half billowed out into pretty feminine frills and trailed along the floor softly. On her arms she wore pure white gloves, delicately marked with the careful stencilling of her Union Jack flag. Her face was coloured crimson, but very lightly so, almost matching the serene look of her outfit.

Alfred wasn't aware of it, but his mouth was open in awe of the dress. He was completely lost for words as he stared at her, this making her blush increase with embarrassment.

"Say something you git!" She snapped.

But the only words that came to mind were: "Wow... Just... Wow..."

She clenched the sides of her dress, trying to keep it together and she gently lifted it.

"You hate it. Great. I'm changing."

"No!"

Then Alfred grabbed her by the wrist to stop her and she turned back to him, her face shining with shock and amazement.

"It... Looks great on you..." Alfred whispered.

"Th-thanks..."

"Ve~? Why's Alfred drooling? Is there food nearby? Is it pasta?" Feliciano asked.

"Probably admiring our amazing craftwork. It's better than any of his lousy workers could ever do." Lovino grumbled.

"You're probably right! After all, it looks great on her!" Feliciano beamed.

"Did anyone notice that she still has her combat boots on?" Lovino frowned.

But the two took no notice of the two Italians. After all, they were in their own world together. Staring into each other's eyes lovingly.

* * *

Britt marched out of the store when they had finished without a word. Not even a thank you or a goodbye. It wasn't her style after all. This greatly annoyed Lovino, and so he began throwing out random harsh insults at her in his own language. Feliciano however, was a little quieter for once and pulled Alfred to the side.

"America? Who's England getting married to?" He asked.

"France." America replied, almost sighing.

"Really? Well big brother France is nice, but I think you'd make a better husband for England!" Feliciano smiled.

"Really?" Alfred asked.

"Ve~! Of course! What do you think?"

"Well... I..."

"Well you should at least consider telling her how you feel, before it's too late. Right?"

"Right. Thanks Feliciano."

"Ve~! Do I get pasta now?"

"Maybe later."

"I'll be sure to remind you Mr America!"

He was glad that he had Feliciano on his side. He even preferred him to his own brother! But did Britt prefer him to Francis? He honestly didn't know the answer to that. There was no telling what the answer was. Did Alfred even want to know? What if he learned something painful? What if... She really did like Francis?

Shaking this off, Alfred ran off after the spunky Brit who was now leaving at a surprisingly quick pace in the hope of escaping the offensive Italian still throwing insults her way... Along with some tomatoes. The North American nation decided that now wasn't quite the time to decide such important things and that it would be better saved for later.

But he would have to decide soon, because the deadline was fast approaching and any time after that would be too late.

* * *

**Reviews? Pretty please? Don't you just love Italy and his cutesy cuteness? I didn't base Britt's dress off anything. I just had a look at a few dresses and a certain picture began to form in my mind. I hope you guys liked the picture I created for you! ^^**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	3. Cake

**Personally I like this chapter, it's cute and fluffy but at the same time it isn't my favourite. Today's chapter features NiChu and, of course, USUK (Love USUK so much. Dammit England! Ditch France and marry America! Your fangirl commands you!)**

**I just realised that somehow I managed to sneak a Paint it White reference in here. See if you can spot it!**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

"_So what's on the list for tomorrow?" Alfred asked._

"_Tomorrow?" Britt questioned back._

_Why, it's the cake of course!_

* * *

**Wednesday, 2:15PM-**

Today was the day that Britt and Alfred were going to pick up the cake. Francis would have helped, but he was too busy organising the wedding banquet and guest list. Alfred personally thought it was a little irresponsible, but he didn't say anything in case Britt really did like him like he feared.

"So Italy brothers yesterday, who's making the cake today?" Alfred asked.

"Err well..." Britt began.

But as she opened the door, it was obvious who the makers of this cake were. Both at the same time, two voices called out. The first was a more excited cry, the second was more of a humble greeting.

"Ni hao!"

"Konnichiwa..."

Yes it was China and Japan, otherwise known as Yao Wang and Kiku Honda. They were both stood at a counter, adding the finishing touches to a large cake.

There were three tiers to it, each decorated differently. The first was decorated with downward stripes, drawn in with what Alfred presumed to be a cocktail stick. The next tier down was decorated like the recurring pattern of the Union Jack and the bottom tier was decorated with an assortment of France's favourite flowers: roses, lilies- plus the occasional Tudor Rose for England.

But what caught Alfred's eye was the very top. Sphere-shaped, but with a flat enough base to make it stick, was a lovely swollen blue ball (yes the Earth... Idiots). The country outlines were all extremely detailed and carefully made making it look truly amazing. At the very top was a couple, looking like Francis and Britt. At Francis's feet was Pierre number... Whatever it was, most had lost count except for Francis. Then at Britt's feet was a small green blob, presumed to be her Flying Mint Bunny but was not as detailed as the rest of the cake for no-one apart from Britt really knew what it looked like.

Alfred eyes the cake up and down several times with a hand on his chin. Britt peered round to look at him in the eyes.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Yeah but there's one thing a little off about this cake." Alfred muttered.

Kiku snapped his head round to look at Alfred and then his eyes widened a little. Yao however looked ready to throw a tantrum as he clutched his head with horror and confusion.

"Nani?" Kiku asked with a trace of shock.

"AIYA!" Yao practically screamed.

"Yeah. Sorry dudes but you didn't get Francis quiiiite right." He sighed.

Then Alfred pulled out a small convenient notebook and a black pen. He quickly began to sketch something, not letting anyone see until it was done. He even stuck out his tongue a little to show that he was really concentrating and being detailed. Britt sniggered a little, Yao just covered his mouth with his oversized sleeve but there really wasn't much that he could do to hide his wide grin. Finally after ages of waiting, Alfred showed them his interpretation of what France should have looked like...

It was a small and crudely drawn frog.

Britt burst out into fits of laughter, bringing a smile to Alfred's face, but then Yao got mad and pulled out his wok. He chased Alfred into the kitchen, but Kiku and Britt just proceeded along with discussing the wedding. As Yao chased Alfred into the kitchen, he stopped to put his wok away and Alfred turned around in confusion.

"Now that that's out of the way-aru... Aiya, America. What's going on with you and Britt?" Yao asked curiously.

"Oh yeah? Well what's going on with you and... Kiku?" Alfred asked defensively.

Then Yao blushed a fierce red, implying that there was actually something going on between him and Kiku, even though Alfred had only made the retort as a defensive and in denial one.

"Whoa dude seriously? There's something going on? But you guys are like brothers!" Alfred gasped.

"Well we _were_ brothers... But that was a long time ago. Plus there was the... Incident." Yao sighed.

"Yeah, sword marks in your back can really put a strain on any brotherly relationship." Alfred joked.

"Hey! What about you and Britt then? What's your excuse-aru? She was your sister you know!"

"Yeah, I know... My excuse? 1775 to 1783. Eight whole years fighting for independece."

"Oh yes your '_revolution_'..."

Alfred stopped what he was about to say to frown: Yao had said the word revolution so sarcastically, emphasising it so much that it made it sound like it wasn't really a revolution at all. But it _was_ a revolution. It was _his_ revolution. The American revolutionary war!

"Why'd you say it like that dude?" Alfred asked.

"Well you say it was for independence-aru. But lately all you ever do is stay with Britt." Yao sighed.

"That's because of the wedding man!" Alfred protested.

Yao raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Is it-aru?"

Alfred wanted to retort, but what could he come back with? It was true. He was helping out because he liked her, not because it was her wedding. True he was helping out as a friend, but that was because of her. Not Francis, and certainly not anyone else at the wedding. After a couple of moments in silence, Yao spoke up again.

"Well you know why she's getting married don't you?" Yao asked.

"Money. I know."

"Aiya... Better a dinner of herbs where love is, than a stalled ox and hatred therewith." Yao sighed as he left the room.

"What are you sayin' Yao? Are you tryin' to say that if Britt gets married there won't be love? Does Britt not like Francis after all?" Alfred asked.

Yao did not respond by answering the question for him. Instead, he turned back with each hand tucked into the opposite sleeve and he smiled, leaving Alfred with another statement before leaving the room:

"Teachers open the door. You enter by yourself."

Then he left the room, Alfred being overflowed by confusion and distress. He moaned and pouted his lips childishly, unable to wrap his head around what was meant to be inspirational words of wisdom for the young American.

"Yaaaoooo! Don't leave me with your complicated Chinese proverb thingies! Explain to me what they mean!" Alfred called.

* * *

Alfred rushed back into the first room where Yao had already positioned himself in the far corner and was casually observing Britt and Kiku. The American was still keen for the Chinese man to explain himself, so he continued to pester him for it.

"Dude c'mon! Explain yourself man! What does it MEAN?" Alfred asked.

"What does what mean? Britt asked.

Alfred didn't want to explain to her, because then she'd ask why Yao said it. So he kept quiet for a few moments... Until Yao ruined his plans.

"Teachers open the door. You enter by yourself." Yao smiled.

"Oh doesn't that basically mean that teachers are there to enlighten and teach you but you have to put it in action yourself? Or at the very least something like that." Britt explained.

_**Yep. That was perfect. I totally understand now. Wow Britt is so smart and- HEY! Does that mean that he was giving me advice, and that I have to use that advice to make a move on Britt? Damn you Yao! What are you trying to say to me?**_

"Anyway enough with Alfred's cultural proverb lesson, come and taste the icing I made Alfred." Britt beamed.

Alfred approached the girl, naturally since he had an extreme sweet tooth. But then he stopped, for he soon saw the way that the girl was offering it to him: a dollop of blue icing was neatly piled upon her index finger. She seemed keen for him to try it, but Alfred wasn't as quick to try. In any other situation- another time, another person- he would have been there quicker than you could say 'the United States of America' but now was not one of those times. Britt was getting married in three days and he couldn't be seen doing something so playful with her. Not if Francis had anything to say about it.

"Well? Come on Alfred, you love the taste of icing sugar! Especially when it's such an unusual colour! You like blue icing don't you? Or does it have to glow in the dark?" Britt huffed.

Alfred backed away as Britt stood up and began to approach him slowly as he continued to back away into the wall. Her finger was still outstretched and the icing on the end of it was flicking playfully towards him. She frowned at his odd behaviour and unwillingness to try it and, in a moment of doubt, she eyed the blue substance on her finger suspiciously.

"Just because I made it doesn't mean it's bad. It's just icing sugar and water. Here, I'll try."

Alfred opened his mouth to stop her but he was too late so he watched her as she licked the icing with her mesmerising snake like tongue. The thoughts he had at that moment made him blush a little and bite his lip, feeling lower than Francis as he did so. The motion came off as a little seductive to Alfred, but obviously not to Britt it seemed. As for the two Asian nations in the corner, they watched this scene with wide eyes, Yao standing behind Kiku and the black haired man looking almost as if he wanted to look away, but couldn't.

"Come on Alfred... For me?"

Her breath ghosted across the skin of his neck, sending chilly shivers down his spine. Her other arm was pressed up against him, but not only that- something more embarrassing: her chest was pushing up against him, pushing in every few seconds as she tried to get closer to him. It was something that he couldn't ignore but not only that, the pleading look in her eyes and her pouting mouth made him desperately want to give in. So, when he couldn't fight it any longer, he reluctantly opened his mouth and slowly ate the icing on Britt's finger.

"There we go. It's good that you're being obedient. Any longer and I would have had to pin you to the floor and force feed you." She sighed.

_**Thank God she didn't. That just would have been too much to bear. If she did then... No, that's too embarrassing to even think about. But that icing... It's...**_

"Well I'm going home. See you tomorrow, America." Britt waved.

Then she left the shop, both Yao and Kiku waving and saying goodbye in their own native tongue. They waited until she was out of the shop and far down the street until they turned back to Alfred in shock of what they had just seen. They were probably even more astounded than Alfred due to their Eastern ways, and Alfred was practically lost for words.

"America-san. Did Engrand-chan just..." Kiku began.

"Yeah. Yeah she did." Alfred whispered, knowing exactly what his friend was going to say.

Alfred gently traced the tips of his fingers across his hamburger-laced lips. Then he delicately placed his fingertips on his wet tongue as he looked down in deep thought.

"Aiya..." Yao gasped. "An indirect kiss from England..."

It wasn't much to dwell on, but it wasn't something to be ignored either. Not for the three nations in the room at the time anyway. The thought of an indirect kiss from Britt made him think of the real thing: a real, proper, loving kiss from Britt. Would the time ever come? Would fortune ever favour him?

Only time could tell.

* * *

**Indirect kisses, so cute and fluffy! Sorry about the suggestive fluff in this chapter. It's mainly for the purpose of building sexual tension and getting America all flustered! Ah I'm a really bad writer aren't I?**

**Remember to review!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	4. Rehearsal dinner

**Ah I feel so sorry for Britt in the first part of this chapter. However in the bit after that I'd totally wanna be her! Let's just hope France's jokes and the USUK banter are up to your standards... Okay then, let's go!**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

**Thursday, 7:30PM-**

Today was the day of the big wedding... Rehearsal dinner. And that meant tomorrow would be her last day of single life before the wedding on Saturday. If Alfred wanted to make a move, then it would have to be either today or tomorrow. The wedding day... That would definitely be too late... Wouldn't it?

Anyway, tonight was the night of the wedding rehearsal dinner. Since countries didn't really have family (well they did have ancient ancestors and siblings) it wasn't really an opportunity for the two families to meet, it was just a massive gathering of countries. Like the world conference really, except for the slightly toned down fighting and all of the food.

Like any couple, Francis and Britt were sat at the head of the table. Francis was charismatically waving and smiling at pretty much everyone. Britt stayed quiet, playing with her food in a non-hungry way. Others were doing their usual thing: Hungary was viciously eyeing Francis with her frying pan in hand underneath the table, Spain was effortlessly flirting with his little Lovino, only to have him leave the table and Canada was sitting there... Being invisible and unnoticed as Mr Kumajiro sat in his lap and asked who he was.

Then Francis tapped his glass of wine loudly and everyone paused to listen.

"Ah my fellow countries..." He began. "Zank you so much for coming today, it is much appreciated. In two days time, after centuries upon centuries of waiting, Britain and I will be married at last."

A small round of applause was heard, though most of it emanated from the other members of his little 'Bad touch trio'. Gilbert was grinning widely as he clapped, muttering 'awesome... Awesome job Francis' and Antonio applauded vigorously with a large beam visible on his face. Others just applauded out of mere politeness, like Austria, Canada and Japan. Some didn't even clap. Those like Germany, Russia and Greece (mainly because he was sleeping). Out of all of these, Alfred was one of those who clapped politely, even though the very idea of this unification was tearing him apart.

"As you know, my beloved fiancée 'ere is not ze first choice zat I would 'ave made for a bride. But I figured 'what ze 'eck, I'll go with 'er desperate pleas for marriage'." He chuckled.

Alfred quickly looked at the girl Francis was talking about. **_Desperate? Britt? No way right?_** Francis was obviously making some speech jokes but Alfred inwardly hoped that they wouldn't go too far, after all, the poor girl already looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I 'ope zat zis marriage will be a strong one. Well, at least it will be stronger zan ze pathetic fight she put up when I invaded 'er a few centuries back."

A handful of people laughed. Not many. Just friends of Francis and people who politely went along with his jokes. And enemies of Britt of course. There weren't many who laughed, but still it was enough to push Francis to keep going.

But as Francis continued to verbally push her down and insult her, pieces of Britt were crumbling away inside and this was clearly visible to Alfred. So, seemingly unnoticed by everyone apart from Alfred, Britt stood up quietly and left the room, thankfully just as Francis had finished his little speech. Alfred was about to chase after her, but then he heard the words of a conversation that interested him enough to make him stop.

"But Bruder, is he really going to commit himself to England? It is France after all." Germany questioned, obviously concerned.

"Nah, course not. I hear zat his maids do a little more zan clean his house if get vat I mean." Prussia joked.

"Zat's not gut. A marriage is a commitment made by both ze man und ze voman." Germany frowned.

"Aww come on West. Don't go all hopeless romantic on me. Do you really zink France is going to commit to her?"

"Vell it is a vedding."

"Yeah but its France. He'll be bored of her as soon as ze honeymoon's over."

"Hmmm..."

"And zen she can divorce him, so it all vorks out!"

"I'm not so sure about zat."

Alfred was about to leave again, but what Germany had said pulled him back in again. Why wasn't he sure? What would he go on to say? Since it was something about England and it was concerning her safety, he had to know. So, he stayed a little longer.

"Vat?"

"Vell Prussia, England only accepted zis marriage offer because of her financial status. If France is off vith anozer voman zen she can't just divorce him. Then she'd be back to square vone. So to sum it all up: France can be vith as many girls as he vants, but if he catches England zen it's over for her."

"Sucks to be England then huh West? Zat's a pretty unawesome situvation."

Despite Prussia's application of his most frequently used adjective, he was right. Britt was in a trapped situation. France could do all he wanted, but Britt would have to live a life in the dark, so as to not risk her marriage. It was crucial for her that they stayed married, even if that meant drastically changing her lifestyle. She was in a cage, imprisoned like a bird.

A bird that needed to be free to sing its song.

* * *

"Yo."

Britt flinched slightly, but upon realising that it was Alfred she just scowled at him and muttered 'oh, it's you' before turning away to look up at the night sky again.

They were in a small secluded garden, thousands of entangling roses draped around the roses and furniture, but trimmed enough to emit that enchanting effect that really seemed quite romantic. The table and chairs looked dainty and also like vines and rose thorns. From the garden, Alfred and Britt had a beautiful clear view of the breathtaking night sky: the mystical moon, the shimmering stars. All of it was simply stunning. Alfred may have not liked the Frog, but he sure knew how to decorate a romantic scene.

"Yep. It's me." Alfred smiled.

"What do you want?" She sighed, not even bothering to look at him.

"Oh y'know... Y-" But then he stopped himself and changed his sentence to: "I wanted to see you."

"Really." She scoffed. "Well you could have seen me when Francis was showing everyone what a 'magnificent jewel' I am, what a 'prize catch' I turned out to be..."

"Now I'm pretty sure he didn't use those adjectives." Alfred chuckled.

"You..." She snarled as she rose from her chair angrily.

"Me? The amazingly spectacular Alfred F. Jones, AKA the United States of America? At your service." He bowed.

"Twat. Stop trying to be a gentleman. Go back to stuffing your face and being a hero." She sighed.

"Now hang on a sec'. Heroes don't stuff their faces. They fly, swing and run around fighting crime. Besides, I thought you _liked_ gentlemen?"

"I do like gentlemen, it's just that the social status loses all meaning when you enter the fray."

"Well excuse me for trying to be upper-class for once."

"Dream on. You'll never be upper class."

"I'm sure I could."

"I bet yo-"

"If it was for you."

Britt stopped, widened her eyes and gaped slightly. Her lips only parted by a small fraction, but the look of shock was evident on her face. As she gazed up at Alfred, the American nation found it slightly easier to read what she was thinking.

"After all. You're France's bride to be. I bet I'd score some extra points by sucking up to his wife." Alfred laughed.

Britt hung her head and clenched her fists, before started to throw weak punches at his chest. They didn't hurt- Alfred knew she could punch way harder than that if need be. Though they were only playing, she still looked very angry.

"Bloody git! You think that I don't matter anymore? I'm just 'France's wife' to you? Well I refuse to be reduced to that! I'm still strong! A-and powerful! And... And..."

Then Alfred slowly and gently grabbed her by the chin and lifted her head slightly. Her emotions seemed to melt away as he stared into her emerald green eyes.

"I know you are Britt. To me, you're the whole world." He whispered.

"Well I'm not. I'm just one of the countries in it." She huffed.

"You know what I mean."

Britt made a face that quite obviously said that she didn't and Alfred just laughed a little at her. Then from inside the building, out drifted a pleasant tune that sounded like it was coming from a piano. Instantly, they both presumed it was Austria's. A few other pretty sounding instruments floated out with it and they both turned back to each other with eager smiles.

"I guess they're dancing in there." Alfred shrugged.

"I suppose so." Britt muttered.

"Care to dance with me?"

"What? You don't dance!"

"Sure I do."

"I mean slow dancing."

"Hey, if it's for you I'll give it my best shot!"

So he took her hand and placed the other around her waist. They both got into the appropriate dancing position and slowly they began to move together. Surprisingly, Alfred wasn't that bad at slow dancing. He may not have been a pro, but he was trying his very hardest that's for sure. She was actually quite impressed, although not overly so. She didn't even complain when he stepped on her feet, which was more often than Britt would have liked.

_Tough it out, tough it out... All I have to do is humour this idiot for a little longer and it'll be over and done with. But... Maybe when this dance is over... We could dance again? That would at least give him a little time to get used to slow dancing. He's really trying his hardest though isn't he? That's impressive for him. If he keeps this up then..._

The pace of the song quickened slightly but still Alfred was able to dance like the gentleman Britt wanted him to be. Throughout the whole dance, Britt couldn't keep her eyes off him but Alfred's eyes were fixated on the scene around them, occasionally switching to his feet to confirm that his footwork was okay.

When the song was finished, he slowly let go of her and took a step back to bow politely. She raised an eyebrow at how good his behaviour was and he lifted his head a little to smile.

"Gentleman enough for ya?" He smirked.

"Gentleman don't say 'ya' but at least it makes a change from your usual hero stuff." She sighed.

"Hey, a little change of scenery never hurt anyone right?" Alfred asked.

"Right." Britt smiled.

Emerald eyes met the blue ones as he stood himself up. The two colours collided, never wanting to depart and so they stood in that same position, as if the world around them had disappeared and they were all that was left. Everything else had disappeared. The problems of life no longer applied to them, for in their world, it was just those two.

But unfortunately that wasn't the case. Britt was engaged, and her fiancée had finally found what he had been seeking.

"Angleterre! Oh. It's you America. If you don't mind, could I 'ave a moment with my fiancée?" Francis asked politely.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure. I was gonna leave anyways. See you guys at the wedding!"

And with that, Alfred left leaving Britt and Francis alone. She looked around nervously and Francis stroked her cheek softly with affection.

"Ahh... Brittany, you are beautiful you know zat. Too beautiful in fact." He complimented adoringly.

She blushed and shied away, but Francis brought her gaze back with a simple twisting of her head by her chin. Suddenly he was very serious, and Britt was no longer as shy as before.

"Zis is why I want you to stay away from Alfred F. Jones." Francis muttered.

"Wh-what! Why?" She asked.

"Your 'special relationship' concerns me, and we wouldn't want anyzing to 'appen to our little... Engagement now would we?" Francis chuckled.

"I-I guess not but he's my best man remember, I can't _not_ see him at the wedding." Britt defended.

"I suppose not. Well, as long as its wedding related- you can see 'im. But anyzing ozer zan zat and I will 'ave to talk to you about it." Francis warned.

"O-okay... I'm going back to the hotel now. G-goodnight Francis."

"Au revoir for now, ma Cherie."

Britt left, suddenly in a hurry and Francis's pleasant smile dropped. From there it transformed into one of his 'rape-face' smiles and softly he called out for what he needed.

"Antonio."

And so he appeared, smiling happily and unaware of possible evil deeds that Francis may have been commanding him to do.

"I 'ave a little wedding favour to ask of you old friend..."

* * *

**Ohonhonhon? I wonder what this could be? What is Britt going to do about this turn of events? What will Alfred do? What will Canada do? Er... Sorry got a little carried away there but Canada is an important character! Kind of... Well he's not much in this but still!**

**Oh wait I tell a lie. Canada has an important (ish) role in this. What do you think that is? Leave your answer in a review!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


	5. Lines

**Konnichiwa! Sorry for the lack of updates but hey it's better late than never right? I really want to finish this thing though so hopefully it should be all over soon and you won't have to be kept in suspense that much longer.**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

**Friday 00:05AM-**

_**Britt's hotel room**_

Francis's words echoed over in Britt's mind like some old annoying French recording. 'I want you to stay away from Alfred F. Jones'... How was that even possible? The man was such a sociable and bubbly person: it would be hard to avoid him. But that wasn't Britt's real excuse. No, her real excuse was far beyond that.

'**Your 'special relationship' concerns me, and we wouldn't want anyzing to 'appen to our little... Engagement now would we?'**

_N-no we wouldn't but is it really necessary to stay away from him? Can't I still see him? He is America after all. And as you said: we have a special relationship so I can't just forget about him._

'**Anyzing ozer zan zat and I will 'ave to talk to you about it.'**

_Talk to me about it? Just because I've seen or talked to Alfred? Is that how our marriage is going to work? I'm just going to be yelled at for every little thing then. I'll have no freedom whatsoever. Pfft, now I know how that American twat felt._

'**Well, as long as its wedding related- you can see 'im.'**

_Hang on. Anything wedding related? You mean absolutely anything? Hmm... Should I? Or shouldn't I? What if France finds out? What if he knows what I'm really after? What if... What if Alfred doesn't like me back? I suppose I'll have to take my chances... Please pick up Alfred. Please, please pick up._

**Brrring, brrring...**

_Alfred come on. You're usually up later than this..._

**Brrring, brrring...**

_Alfred..._

**Brrring, brrring...**

_I swear Alfred if you don't pick up then I'll never-_

"Hello?" Alfred's distant voice questioned.

"H-hi Alfred..." She muttered sheepishly.

"Hey what did Francis want?" Alfred asked curiously.

"Nothing... It was nothing..." She whispered. "...Hey Alfred?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"I was wondering if tomorrow well... Could you just come to my hotel room Friday night at about 10?"

"Sure Britt, that sounds great. I'll see ya then!"

"Bye."

Alfred hung up and Britt lay back on her bed with a sigh. She really hoped that she knew what she was doing... And that everything would go as she planned it. But most of all, she hoped that Alfred really felt the same way...

* * *

**Friday 10:00PM-**

A knock came from the door and Britt opened it with a happy smile. There Alfred stood, grinning widely as he always did and in his hand he held a bouquet of narcissus roses.

"Wasn't late this time!" He beamed, at this Britt nodded. "Got you these narcissus roses, they're like your national flower aren't they?"

"Yes, yes they are." Britt smiled.

Then she took the flowers gratefully and took a deep sniff of the beautiful flowers. Just the fact that Alfred had brought them made it that much better. Yes she did like Alfred, in fact it may have even been more than that. But she definitely loved him beyond the level of mere adoptive siblings.

"So what did you want my help with?" Alfred asked.

Britt gestured Alfred in and despite being invited inside, he still didn't take off his large bomber jacket. The girl patted the soft comfort of the bed and they both sat on the comfy covers together. Rather close and face to face.

"Well I er..." Britt began.

"Was it... Somethin' to do with the wedding?" Alfred asked.

"Oh yes the wedding of course. What else would it be?" Britt laughed nervously.

_**I knew it. Why would there be any other reason? Britt's engaged. Soon to be married. Even if she did like me then there's no way she'd say it now, would she? All my wishing before coming here was pointless. She'd never choose me over Francis.**_

"Alfred..." She mumbled. "Could you...? Help me with my wedding lines?"

"S-sure why not?"

* * *

"So then I say 'I do' right?" Britt asked.

"That's right." Alfred nodded.

To be honest, Britt knew all of this already. It was just a scheme to spend some time with Alfred. Sure it was a little dishonest and sad but hey it was working wasn't it?

"I do." Britt whispered.

"Then I say- I mean, if I were the groom I would listen to the minister and I'd also say: 'I do'."

Britt nodded and Alfred tried to not get too flustered over the tiny mistake he had just made. Then, casting his mind back, he realised what he would have to say sometime after that.

"Then eventually, the minister will say 'I now pronounce you husband and wife' and..."

Alfred stopped there, for the next part was something he simply couldn't rehearse with Britt. Whether Britt knew what he was going to say or not, that didn't matter. All Alfred knew was that he could never practise this part with her.

"Go on? What comes after that Alfred?" Britt whispered questioningly.

Alfred remained silent and Britt frowned a little in confusion. Alfred was surprised that Britt didn't know what would happen next, after all, most people did.

"Come on Alfred. I need to know. "Britt pleaded, urging him.

Alfred felt so pressured and the way that Britt pleaded, he completely forgot she was asking about the lines, like she had to know something else. Well, that's what it felt like at least. Obviously that wasn't the case... Right?

"Please Alfred. Continue. What comes next?" Britt begged.

Alfred remained silent. He was still reluctant to say because who knew what it'd lead to if he told her? Not wanting to continue, he began to get up and leave. Britt obviously didn't know what was going on in Alfred's head and she began to get angry. So, narrowing her eyes into a scowl, she pushed Alfred onto the bed before he could move anywhere and pinned him down angrily.

"Alfred F Jones! Don't you dare ignore me! When I ask you something, I expect an answer dammit! So... What comes next?" Britt snapped.

"...You may kiss the bride." Alfred whispered.

Realising the situation for what it was, Britt's face- angry like a storm, suddenly calmed and her mouth opened to speak. But what could she say? There wasn't much to say. All that was left now was one simple action, one little act of affection to confirm the question raging through both of their heads at that very moment.

Alfred lifted his head a little, seeing that Britt was beginning to lower herself down so that her face was closer to his. Everything slowed, for Alfred it was painfully so. All of his wishing and dreaming had led up to this and now it was finally happening. They were so close that they could feel each other's warm breath softly breezing over their lips and their eyes were just barely open.

But just as Alfred was about to practically explode from excitement from the kiss he was longing to experience, Britt stopped. Why? Why would she stop? Alfred opened his eyes to see what was going on and Britt, seeing his innocent blue eyes wide open, jumped back in realisation of what she was doing.

"I-I can't do this!" She gasped. "I'm getting married and... France..."

So she did care about France. Just as Alfred had thought. But... They were so close just moment before, so the only thing she was planning to do was kiss, right? What else could it have been? A kiss was the only solution.

But as Britt had said, they couldn't do this: she was soon to be married. It wasn't right. Alfred had been too late after all.

"Britt chill." Alfred smiled to the panicky girl backed into a wall at the head of her bed, hugging a pillow for comfort. "I get it. After all it's your wedding day tomorrow and I... I was too late."

Then Alfred got up and left the room. Britt swore that she could see tears ready to fall in his eyes and she wanted to call him back but... She couldn't. Instead she began beating her pillows violently to death once he left out of pure frustration with herself- trying not to give into the weak option of crying her eyes out like some helpless pathetic girl- the kind that never stood up for themselves, the kind that took the backseat while their partner took charge. Britt hated that. After all, she was the United Kingdom, once a mighty Empire- no fierce warrior like her would want that.

But of course, that was what she was going to become- now that she had said yes to France.

* * *

**Outside the hotel room...**

_**Stupid, stupid, stupid... Haha, how many times have I heard England call me that in the past? Guess she was right though and... I really wanna hate her for being right this time but hey, how can I bring myself to hate a girl like her? I just can't. It's like going on a diet really: impossible.**_

Alfred stormed out of the room with these thoughts flooding his brain, unaware that he was being closely watched by a secretive follower- a very excitable, foreign, secret follower. After watching Alfred leave, he pulled out his phone and flicked through his phonebook before finding the number he was searching for.

**Brrring brrring...**

"Bonsoir, zis is Francis Bonnefoy speaking." Came the distant thickly French accent.

"Hola mi amigo. It's me." The man whispered.

"Antonio? Make it quick mon ami, I am razer... Occupied at zis moment." France smirked suggestively.

Judging by Spain's raised eyebrow and response, he understood what 'occupied' meant.

"I thought you were marrying _Inglaterra_ tomorrow?"

"Oui. You are not mistaken."

"Well that's a little dishonest don't you think?"

"Ohonhon... Antonio, zis is why zey call us ze Bad Touch Trio, non? I zink you are forgetting what Angleterre did to you a little while back."

"I don't know why you're marrying her. That girl's crazy."

"Ah you would not believe 'ow much she begged me... So! Why are you calling Antonio?"

"Oh yeah! I was keeping an eye on her like you told me to and America just came and left."

"And you didn't stop zem!"

"Was I supposed to?"

As annoyed as France was with his old friend's carefree attitude, he resisted the temptation to hang up on him. Instead, he made a mental note to leave things like this to Gilbert next time.

"Never mind old friend. You've done enough. And so 'as l'Amerique. I know what I shall do with 'im now."

"¿Qué? What are you going to do to America?"

"Ohonhon, you shall see."

"Is it going to be the same thing you tried to do to Matthew that one time?"

"Bonsoir Espagne."

Then France promptly hung up on Spain, leaving the Spaniard staring at the phone and inwardly wondering what France was planning to do about America and England.

* * *

**Sorry I ruined your USUK there! What is France planning to do to America? Will America ever get the girl of his dreams? Will France succeed in marrying her? Will England stop being such a damn tsundere!**

**England: Wh-what!**

**...Find out next time!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko**


End file.
